A Death City Halloween
by SoulxMakaLover37
Summary: Goings on at Death City on the eve! Soul is the creepiest sound-effects master ever! Black*star carves a pumpkin! Blair traumatizes some little kids! Death the Kid refuses to give candy to anyone with an asymmetrical costume! Maka hands out candy! Crona goes trick-or treating! Follow three nine-to-eleven-year-olds through Death City on Halloween! T because I'm really paranoid!


A Death City Halloween

Words excluding Author's note: 6,621

"Hurry up, Emma! The candy is gonna be all gone!" Yells a nine-year-old boy clad in pirate garb.

A girl, about eleven, dressed up as your classic witch sprints up to her brother and rests her hands on her knees, panting. "Where... the... heck... are... we...?" she says between breaths. "Mom... said... we... couldn't... go... any... farther... than... the... old... Clerval... place..."

"Aw, your mom can go to hell. Lighten up a little, would ya?" A ten-year-old boy dressed as Frankenstein's Monster says in a rather rude tone.

"YOU." Says Emma (the witch girl) with venom in her voice. "You are a horrible influence on Aidain and an a****** to boot."

"Dirty hypocrite. And you said _I _was a bad influence?

"Aidain has already heard it from _you_, I'm sure. _Toad._"

"How many times to I have to tell ya? The name is _Todd_, not toad, you old bat."

Their bickering was interrupted by Aidian yelling once more. "COME ON! We already wasted an hour getting here, let's get some candy!"

Emma glared back at Todd one last time. Composing herself, she followed her little brother up the random flight of stairs in the street (the ones Soul and Maka kiled Jack the Ripper on) while muttering, "Why are you even here, Toad? No one asked for you to come."

"Au contraire, goody-goody. No one asked for _you_ to come." Said the "bad influence".

Hurt, Emma took a stab at changing the subject. "Just tell me where the heck we are, Umbridge."

Literary reference wasted, Todd smirked as he said, "Death City. And who's this dumbridge?"

"Wait," Emma said. "Did you just say Death City, or am I crazy?"

"Both."

"WHY THE HECK ARE WE IN SOME PLACE CALLED DEATH CITY ON HALLOWEEN?! IT SOUNDS LIKE THEY'D PREFROM SATANIC RITUALS ON PUMPKINS OR SOMETHING!"

"Oh!" Aidian piped. "I know! Todd said that 'cuz it's called Death City, Halloween's gonna be a big deal so we can get twice as much candy!"

**Cut away to... Soul and Maka's apartment!**

Maka Albarn was currently yelling at her partner. "Come on, Soul! Why won't you do it?"

Soul was yelling back. "IF I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THE DANG PIANO, I DON'T HAVE TO! LET ME GO!"

Maka strengthened her grip on Soul's arm. "We'd have the creepiest sound-effects in all of Death City!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY FOR A BUNCH OF STRANGERS! IT'S NOT COOL!"

"Neither is going to wake you up and finding Blair in your bed! You owe me!" Maka whined.

Soul mumbled, "Fine."

"Wait, what?" Maka said, surprised.

"I SAID FINE! AND I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!"

"Really? Yes! Now those stupid ten-year olds won't throw eggs at our apartment because we aren't 'scary enough'!"

_Maka's so cute when she's excited,_ Soul thought. _Wait, did I just call that flat-chest cute? And what was that about throwing eggs? Were those the reason I had to get my bike repainted?_

Soul was snapped out of his reverie when Maka spun him around and pointed to a suit hanging from his door. "Now, get changed!" She said as Soul realized the full enormity of what he had just gotten himself into.

**Cut away to... Gallows Manor!**

"Liz, Patty, get out here! We have candy to give away!" Death the kid said, standing impatiently (and symmetrically) on the porch of Gallows Manor in his usual suit holding a bowl of candy.

The door opens to reveal...

A cow.

A cow, albeit a very nice cow, is still a cow. And it is still standing on the porch of Gallows Manor, right next to Kid. "KYAAA HAA HAA! WE'RE A COW! KYA HA!" The cow said.

"There you are! Now get out there and bar those with asymmetrical costumes from partaking in these splendid Hershey's chocolate bars!"

"Uh, Kid?" Says the cow again, but in a much different voice this time. "Why are we dressed as a cow? AND WHY AM I THE BUTT?!"

"I thought you would understand! Symmetry is my aesthetic! All must be symmetrical or it cannot receive candy! And Patty was much more cooperative, so she is the head of the perfectly symmetrical cow! Yes, SYMMETRY IS EVERTHING!" said the insane OCD grim reaper with the hair stripes.

The back of the cow sweatdropped. "Why Hershey's chocolate?" it said.

"THEY ARE THE MOST SYMMETRICAL OF ALL CANDY BARS! ONLY THEY ARE ALLOWED A PLACE IN MY FAMOUS SYMMETRICAL CANDY BOWL!"

The back of the cow sweatdropped even more. "Of course." It said.

"NOW GET OUT THERE!"

**Cut away to... Emma, Aidain, and Todd!**

The three were walking down a random alleyway. Todd was leading the way, Aidian was following him like a puppy, and Emma brought up the rear, sweatdropping all the way, when Todd suddenly stopped. Aidian bumped into him. "What is it?" he squeaked. "Is it candy?"

Emma peered around the two, trying to figure out why they stopped and spied... a cat. A black cat wearing a silver brooch and a witch's hat. _It's just a cat. An adorable, black, cat. Wait a minute. A black cat. Don't tell me..._

Emma burst out laughing. "AHA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA HA!"

Aidain spun around. "What is it, Sissy?"

"Oh god, why?" she said between breaths. "I just... HA! I can't believe _that_ of all things, is what stopped your precious idol, little brother!"

Quite befuddled, Aidain looked around Todd. All he saw was a black cat wearing a witch's hat and a silver brooch. "I don't get it, Sissy. Why did he stop? All I see is a cat!"

"A black cat," Emma said while hooting, "A black cat, crossing his path!"

After a minute of deep thought, it dawned on him. "Ohhh! I get it now! You were afraid to move on because of the kitty! You didn't want bad luck!"

Todd blushes and dramatically proclaimed, "I WAS NOT!"

"Suuure you weren't." Emma said to slyly no one in particular.

"It's okay! I get afraid when I see spiders, so Sissy has to kill them for me!"

"I WAS NOT AFRAID!"

"Oh, to think that Toad-face himself would be superstitious! What a wonderful day for humankind!" Emma wheezed, still laughing.

Todd stood, frozen, wondering what to do. _Argh! Damn it! If I turn back, they'll know I'm scared! But I can't go forward! Not while that... thing is there!_ His eyes flitted around the alley, and alighted upon a rain barrel. "You know what?" He says. "I'll prove it to you. I'm not afraid of some dumb old kitty-cat."

"What are you gonna do? Break a mirror while walking under a ladder?" Emma said, sitting down to catch her breath. But Todd was already walking towards the cat, and picking it up by the scruff of its neck.

Sauntering up to the rain barrel, he pulled the lid aside and dangles the cat a few feet above the water. "Curiosity killed the cat!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, NO! Stop!" Emma said, rising, but she was already too late. Just as she reached him, Todd dropped the little animal. She sank back onto the ground and started to cry. She began to speak, maybe to call Todd a bad name, or maybe to say some sort of last rite for the creature, when, POOF! A cloud of purple smoke encased the rain barrel and the two next to it.

When the smoke cleared, Todd was flat on the ground, a sopping wet, scantily clad woman with a witch's hat gracing her purple hair and a sliver brooch adorning her neck standing over him. "But satisfaction brought Blair back." She said. "I think I'll have to make you pay for getting me all wet."

Todd and Emma gaped up Blair, but it was only Emma who noticed the cat ears peeping up from the misshapen hat. "Wait. A-are you?"

The question went unfinished, but Blair answered it anyway. "Blair's just a cat with really strong magical powers. But that doesn't matter. I'm giving this little brat a lesson he'll nyever forget!"

**Cut away to... Black*star and Tsubaki's place!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Black*star?"

"Of course it is, Tsubaki! A star as big as me can't face his fans without a costume worthy of a god!"

Black*star and Tsubaki were sitting at a small table, staring at a pumpkin on top. "But Black*star, when you make a jack-o-lantern, you usually set it upright with a candle in it, not carve it upside-down and use it as a mask." Tsubaki protested.

"HA HA! Are you kidding Tsubaki? A star like me wouldn't stay famous if he didn't think outside of the box! Get the knives; I'm going to make this sorry excuse for a pumpkin into almost as big a star as me! YAHOO!" Black*star said all of this loudly, and had somehow managed, in the short amount of time in which he spoke, to not only pick up the pumpkin, but also backflip onto the table and strike his, "sky above, sky below, I alone stand mighty" pose while balancing the rounded orange gourd on his head.

"O-okay" Tsubaki agreed quietly, picking herself up and heading off towards their kitchen to collect the various utensils one needs to carve a pumpkin.

When she returned with newspaper, a very large spoon, a candle, and a carving knife, Black*star was doing one-armed push-ups on the table, holding the pumpkin with the arm he wasn't using. Tsubaki gently set all of the equipment on the table and waited for Black*star to finish his reps.

Three thousand four hundred and eighty-seven push-ups later, Black*star was ready to begin. "Alright Tsubaki, what'd we have to do first?" he exclaimed excitedly while staring at the pumpkin as if it were going to magically sprout wings and fly to Excalibur's cave to drop itself on top of the obnoxious... thing and turn his fish-patterned pajamas orange.

"Well, we have to make a hole in the top, and then scoop out the seeds. Then you can start carving!" She beamed while thinking, _Oh, Death, please let this end without Black*star injuring his head or scaring a baby_.

"All right! The great and mighty Black*star will make a man out of you, pumpkinesque fiend! Prepare to be made into a costume for a god! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Black*star yelled. _This is not going to end well._ Tsubaki thought. Black*star grabbed the carving knife, thunked the pumpkin down on the table, and stabbed it with so much force that the entire room vibrated slightly from the shockwaves. He cut an opening but enough for his head, _just_ big enough for his head, mind you, in the top and started to scoop out the pumpkin guts out with his hands, throwing them higgledy-piggeldy behind him, and breaking a small blue vase for the umpteenth time before Tsubaki stopped him.

"Black*star, if you save them, I can roast the pumpkin seeds." She said quietly, knowing that the prospect of food was sure to get him to stop tearing their dining room apart.

"REALLY TSUBAKI?! YOU'LL MAKE SOMETHING GOOD OUT OF THIS ORANGE GLOP UNWORTHY TO BE IN PRESENCE?! YOU'RE THE BEST PARTNER EVER!" The blue-haired assassin yelled.

Yup, this was one battle Tsubaki couldn't loose. "Of course, Black*star! Roasted pumpkin seeds taste great, but I'll only make them for you if you set the seeds on the newspaper, okay?"

"Okay!"

Needless to say, When Black*star had finished carving the pumpkin; he was very, very hyped up about his new costume and the prospect of Tsubaki making him food. He was also very, very impatient. He wanted to go outside to scare people, and he wanted to go out _now_. "Come on, Tsubaki! I wanna go outside to scare people with my godly assassin skills, and I wanna do it now!"

Tsubaki, not wanting to be sued because of Black*star harassing some poor bystander, wouldn't let him go until she affixed the candle to the top of his pumpkin mask, so at least whoever was the victim of his Black*starness would at least _see_ him coming.

And with that, he jumped out of the window into the random alleyway outside.

The sight he saw was gruesome, to say the least. Blood was spattered on the buildings, and pools of it dripped down into the cracks between the paving-stones. And in the midst of it all, covered in blood, was a small boy dressed up as a pirate, a girl dressed up as a witch, another boy dressed as Frankenstein's monster, and… Blair.

**Cut away to… Soul and Maka's apartment!**

Maka sighed. Soul was playing, the front light was on, and a sign reading, "Candy Here" had been placed underneath it. So why wasn't anyone coming? Her costume was flawless; he was scary enough without one. Leaning back in her chair, she yelled, "Argh! I don't get it!"

Soul took this as an opportunity to stop playing. "So, what's wrong this year?"

Maka wasn't fooled. "Keep playing Soul. I know you can talk and play at the same time." Soul inwardly cussed and resumed.

A couple of bars later, Soul muttered, "No one's coming anyway. Can I just stop now?"

Maka glared at him. "No."

"Hmph."

**Cut away to... Gallows Manor!**

Liz was not happy, to say the least. To say the most, Liz was _extremely, supremely, colossally, enormously, hugely, GIGANTICALLY _ annoyed, ticked, pissed, or Excalibured off. Forty-seven. That was how many trick-or-treaters she had turned away due to, "The putrid, rotting, disgusting, horrid asymmetry that was the very essence of their costumes," to quote Kid. The ninja was asymmetrical because he had a sword on his right side and not on his left. The kitten's tail curled to the left. The ghost was lopsided. So was the alien. The cowboy didn't have two sheriff's badges for each side of his chest. The list went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and... I think you get the point.

"H-hello." Said a quiet voice in a rather meek manner.

Liz, however, paid the speaker no attention, and said in a rather practiced way, "If your costume is asymmetrical, don't even bother trying to get candy. The OCD king won't let you."

"O-oh. I-I don't r-really know if it's s-symmetrical. C-could y-you tell me?"

Liz finally looked at the speaker. "C-CRONA?!"

Rather taken aback, he looked over his shoulder as if there was another Crona in the general vicinity, and then, realizing she was talking about him, said, "Uh, y-yes."

"Why are you trick-or-treating?" Liz said, shocked.

"W-well, I never g-got to go when I was younger, s-so I thought... maybe I c-could go this year?" Crona said, phrasing his words as if they were a question.

"Your costume is great. Did Maka help you pick that out?"

"Y-yeah."

"In any event, you look symmetrical enough to me. Let's see if a vampire can pass Mr. Perfect's asymmetry test. Gate's open."

"T-thank you." Crona opened the gate, and walked up the long (and symmetrical) path to Gallows manor. Kid, who had been putting the cobweb decorations on the windows under symmetry scrutiny, nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone say "Hi." behind him.

Scrambling to maintain his composure, he turned and said, "Oh, hello, Crona. I didn't see you."

"U-um, Trick-or-treat!?" the aforementioned swordsman said a bit too fast. Kid stared him down, eyes flicking to every inch, increment, and aspect of the vampire costume, asymmetry detector cranked up to maximum power.

His eyes widened, and Crona prepared himself to be turned away once again. "W-Why... IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! WHAT BEAUTY! WHAT WONDEROUS MEASUREMENT! THE ASPECT! THE FANGS! EVEN THE FOLDS IN THE CLOAK MIRROR ONE ANOTHER PERFECTLY! THIS MARVEL DESERVES A SYMMETRICAL CANDY BAR!" The OCD head case shouted, perfectly delighted with how this Halloween was turning out.

"Y-you mean, I can h-have one?"

"OF COURSE! TAKE ONE! THE BEAUTY! THE SYMMETRY! OH, I MUST PRESERVE THIS MEMORY FOREVERMORE!" Kid thrust the (perfectly symmetrical) candy bowl into Crona's face. Gulping a bit, he shyly took his first ever piece of Halloween candy, and was thus pushed through the front gate of Gallows Manor, because Kid didn't want him to "ruin the BEAUTIFUL, WONDEROUS, MAGICAL SYMMETRY!" Liz, needless to say, was shocked anyone had managed to safely secure any of the reaper's Hershey's chocolate.

Crona decided to visit Maka to tell her the joyous news.

**Cut away to... The alleyway behind Black*star and Tsubaki's place!**

The cat had, as it seemed, gone a bit overboard this time. Black*star didn't know that much blood was even _in_ the human body, much less able to squirt out in violent intervals from the green kid's nose. Seemingly satisfied with her work, Blair turned back into a cat and began to walk out of the alley, until she stopped, turned, and threw her hat onto the small girl's lap with a small _plop_! "That's for trying to stop the idiot from drownying me. Thanks. Also, tell him it's nyot nyice to egg people's houses." And with that, Blair sauntered off into the night, leaving two very confused boys in her wake.

"Uh, Sissy, what just happened? And who's that guy with the pumpkin-head?"

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD! HA HA HA HA HA HAH!"

"They worship pumpkins in this place? Cool!"

"Don't be stupid! Prepare your small self, FOR YOU ARE ABOUT TO GAZE INTO THE FACE OF A GOD!" At this, Black*star pulled off the pumpkin.

"Uh... are you gonna take it off, Mister?" It was at this moment that Black*star realized his head was stuck in a pumpkin. Jumping back into the window he had just broken because he had just jumped out of it, he crawled into the corner, and scared Tsubaki to such a degree that _she_ almost jumped out of the window.

"Black*star! Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked, worried. After all, he had just collapsed into the corner, mumbling things in a very Kid-esque fashion.

**Cut away to... Soul and Maka's apartment!**

_Ding-Dong! _The doorbell finally rang. Maka jumped up from her seat, grabbed the candy bowl, and put on her best, "I am scary but here's some free candy" face. She opened the door, and found... Blair. Sighing in disappointment, she let the cat in and slammed the door behind her, in a complete and total funk.

"Someone's nyot happy!" The magical cat remarked.

"No kidding." Soul said.

An anger mark appeared on Maka's forehead. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!"

"What's wrong with her?" Blair asked Soul.

"She's pissed off because she put all of this effort into making the place extra scary and no one has come."

"Maybe nyobody's coming because it's too scary?"

"She's got this idea that if it's not scary enough, somebody's gonna egg it."

While this conversation was occurring, Maka stomped off to her room, considered the various elements of all of her books, and came back a dictionary bigger than her head. Soul and Blair paled when she screamed, "MAKA CHOP!"

**Cut away to... Crona!**

Crona hummed to himself, absolutely ecstatic about his newly acquired Halloween candy_. I wonder what Maka will say when she finds out? _He thought. _Maybe she'll hug me? That would be nice. Maka's hugs are like sitting in front of a fire when you're cold._ He smiled at the thought.

"Hey Crona!" The demon swordsman inwardly groaned.

_Not him again._

"Stop being so damn sentimental and hurry up! You gotta get me some candy!"

"Ragnarok, I told you, the candy is mine this time."

"You're so selfish, Crona! All I ask is a little bit of candy, and you deny me, even after I've been your partner all of these years! And here I thought you cared about me!"

"Ragnarok, the last time I had any candy, you bullied me into giving it all to you! Why should you get any if I'm not going to? It's mean and I don't get why you'd do it!"

"They give out candy to people with costumes! Why can't I have any?"

"You didn't want me to wear this!"

"I said you could!"

"No, when I got this, you said you hated it and I'd look like a sissy if I wore it!'"

"You do. Can I just have some candy?"

"N-NO! No Ragnarok, and if you ask one more time, I'll never let you have any candy ever again!"

"Crona, you're so cold-" Ragnarok's lamenting was interrupted by Crona opening the door to his best friend's apartment, and being greeted by Maka sitting on her couch, sipping a cup of tea, while Soul was draped over a piano, staining the keys red.

"M-aka?"

"Oh! Hello Crona!" She said conversationally. "Happy Halloween!"

"Uh- you too. Why is he...?"

Maka interrupted. "Bleeding onto the piano?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"He was being 'uncool'"

"Oh." Crona said, not completely understanding, but not really wanting to delve further into the matter than he had to.

"Get up Soul; I know how hard I hit you. You can't pretend to be unconscious to get out of playing."

"Damn it." The scythe grumbled.

**Cut away to... Emma, Aidian, and Todd!**

"Can't you get him up?"

"I dunno how!"

"Come on! How could a cat cause a nosebleed of this magnitude?"

Todd groaned and sat up. "What happened? And where'd you get that hat?"

"The cat you were drowning turned into a person who gave you a nosebleed so violent you passed out for an hour. While you were out, some person with a pumpkin head jumped out of a window, called himself a god, jumped back into the window for reasons unknown, we dragged you about, were turned away from getting candy from some nutjob because we weren't symmetrical, and the cat gave me her hat because I tried to stop you from killing her." Emma said. "And the cat wished to relay a message to you. Something about egging people's houses, do you have any idea what she meant?"

"Oh, yeah. I came here last year and egged somebody's apartment because it wasn't scary. Totally killed the whole 'Death City' vibe. And the people who owned the lame apartment had a motorcycle, so I egged that too. I brought em this year, so whoever lives there's getting it again!" Todd exclaimed proudly. "How'd she know about that? Wait. Did you say I was out for an _hour?!_"

"An hour and seven minutes, actually."

"WE HAVE TO GET CANDY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS LEFT, AND THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

**Cut away to... Black*star and Tsubaki's place!**

"Come on, Tsubaki! Pull!"

"I'm trying, Black*star! It's just; your head doesn't fit through the hole! How did you even manage to get it on in the first place?!"

"I'm a big star! I can fit my head wherever I want! Now pull!"

Tsubaki pulled, but to no avail. "Black*star, I don't think this pumpkin will come off without a knife. Maybe I coul-"

"HELL NO TSUBAKI! Art made by a god must be kept for future generations to worship! Pull harder!"

Tsubaki sighed. "Okay. But this will hurt."

"I can deal with it! After all, I'm the man who will SURPASS GOD! HA HA HAA HAH OW OW OW OW OW! Tsubaki, what are you doing?!"

"Black*star, you wanted to get this off without damaging it, so I'm pulling it off."

"OW!" Just as Black*star was about to have yet _another_ head injury, the pumpkin flew off and broke the mysterious blue vase that had somehow managed to be fixed without any outside help or sign of damage. However, the vase's shards broke the jack-o-lantern as well. "YOU STUPID VASE!" Black*star screamed at the inanimate object. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE CRAFTSMANSHIP OF A GOD! I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

Inexplicably, the vase yelled back. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DISRESPECTING ME! I HAVE BEEN SHATTERED SEVENTY-NINE TIMES BY YOU ALREADY, AND EVERY TIME YOUR PARTNER WORKS SO HARD TO FIX ME BUT YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING ABOUT THE MISTAKES _YOU_ MAKE! I'M GOING AWAY TO POSESS SOME OTHER VASE, DON'T TRY AND GET ME BACK, BECAUSE THE DAMAGE HAS BEEN DONE!" And somehow, even though Black*star couldn't see it, a soul floated out of the vase, punched him in the face, bobbed out of the window, and into the night.

"Tsubaki, what the hell just happened?"

"I think that vase was being haunted, but you broke it so many times it got fed up, so it left."

"How?"

"It is Halloween, after all. Spirits are supposed to roam the Earth tonight."

**Cut away to... Aidian, Emma, and Todd! **

The three had been on the go for an hour, but they had only found four people giving out candy. Todd was angry, Aidian was disappointed beyond belief, and Emma was wondering why she came in the first place, because the only things this night had gotten her were a soggy witch's hat, five pieces of candy, and a headache rivaling that of the Maka Chop. Groaning, she mumbled, "I hate Halloween."

At that, every light in the street they were walking down flicked on, and heads of every sort popped out of windows, all screaming, "WHAT?!" while bearing livid facial expressions. The very offended residents began to throw whatever they could find at the unlucky trio.

As the three ran for their lives, Todd screamed, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?! I SAID THEY TAKE HALLOWEEN SERIOUSLY HERE!"

"I MADE ONE TINY REMARK ABOUT THE HOLIDAY THAT THEY DIDN'T LIKE! HOW DOES THAT MERIT HAVING COFFEE TABLES THROWN AT US?!"

"RUN, SISSY! THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!"

_THUD._ An ice-cream maker beaned Todd in the head, and re-opened the wound Blair had dealt to the costumed ten-year-old. The red liquid spurting out of his nose, he flew backwards and broke a souvenir cart. Satisfied by the drawing of blood, the insane inhabitants of North Genocide Avenue drew back into the recesses of their houses, apartments, and hovels, leaving various rubble and several coffee tables in their wake.

"Uh, Sissy, wh-"

"Don't ask, Aidain. Don't ask."

**Cut away to... Soul and Maka's apartment!**

Completely unknown to all who resided there, a single window had been left open a tiny crack, and the minor chords and general darkness that was Soul's playing spread down their street, and had scared off every possible ghost of a candy seeker for five miles. That is, until now. Three heads peeped around the edge of the building that marked the end of Soul and Maka's street, each one dressed up and craving some kind of sugary, teeth rotting goodness.

"Why are we here, Toad?" The one dressed as a witch hissed at Frankenstein's monster. "This place is creeping me out!"

"This is the street with the apartment we're egging. AND DON'T CALL ME TOAD!" Frankenstein's monster hissed right back.

"Sissy," a small pirate said, "The music is scary. Can we go?" At the thought of the eerie music drifting down the lane, each of the trick-or-treaters involuntarily shivered. Frankenstein's monster, trying to be tough, strode down the street, an egg carton at the ready, and motioned for the others to follow. They tiptoed on the cobblestones, as if interrupting the melody would cause it to eat them whole.

Eventually, they reached the apartment that was the source of the unnerving sound, and Toad, sorry, _Todd_ was shocked to see that it was the very one he had egged the year before. "Well?" He said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine." Emma retorted. "But we die in there, I'm blaming you."

"Suits me." Todd said, and opened the door to a darkened flight of stairs, gesturing the two behind him to enter first. Climbing for what felt like forever, but was in actuality only ten seconds, when the trio reached the top, a silent staring match occurred, each person daring each other to knock.

Emma lost. Gulping, she knocked tentatively, and the door creaked open, revealing the most terrifying sight any of the three had ever seen. A mummy, wrapped in decaying bandages older than time itself, with one red eye falling out, and another already gone, it said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Emma squeaked, positively terrified.

"Well," It said, glaring, "Isn't there something you need to say?"

"Uh-n-no? I-i don't know?" Emma said, totally petrified by the sound of the dark music that seemed to strike fear into her very soul.

"Argh!" It cried, and collapsed back onto a couch. "The first trick-or-treaters I get all night, and they're idiots?! Seriously?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Emma said, glancing back at the two boys for backup, but finding them both clinging to the back of her dress, unhelpful in all ways, said, "I-if it's any consolation, we h-haven't really gotten to t-trick-or-treat much tonight."

The mummy sat up. "Yes!" It shouted. "That's it! Happy Halloween! Take some candy!"

Somehow, the mummy was less terrifying when it was happy. "Uh, t-thank you, Mr. Mummy." Emma said, hesitantly taking a small piece.

"WHAT?" The mummy said, now scarier than it had been before. "WHAT?"

"I'M SO SORRY, UH, SIR! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Emma cried.

And then, the figure playing the terribly frightening music, the one Emma hadn't noticed before, chuckled and said, "Wow, Maka. This just isn't your night, is it?"

"Shut up, Soul!" The mummy yelled. "Stay out of this!"

The individual, shrouded in darkness, ignored the comment and said, "I mean, first, nobody comes, and when they do, you get mistaken for a dude!"

"MAKA CHOP!" The piano player had fallen backwards over the bench, and was glaring up at the mummy with terrifying red eyes while he rubbed his head.

"That was so uncool." He said, earning another book to the head. It was only then that the last comment he said finally sunk in. Emma finally took in the light brown pigtails coming out of the bandages, the highly pitched voice, and the small frame.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me!"

"Hey," the red-eyed phantom said, "It's not your fault she's a flat-chest." This, as you can imagine, ended with yet another Maka Chop, and further traumatization of the eleven-year-old.

"So." the mummy said, "Do your friends want any candy, or are they too scared?" Emma jumped. To her knowledge, the two cowards had been hiding behind her the whole time.

_So how did she know? _Emma thought, only to be snapped back to reality when a certain toad said, suddenly recovering his façade, "HELL NO, I ain't scared of you! And you can go shove your lame candy-" At this point, the mummy glared at Todd with such intensity that everyone in the general vicinity felt as if they were being x-rayed.

"So that's it." She said, "Your name is Todd, you try to be cool, but all you end up doing is swearing and trying to defend your cowardly actions. You also loose it when someone calls you toad, you're extremely superstitious, and you harbor a secret and passionate love for bunnies. Oh, and now you're even more scared of me than you were before."

Emma burst out laughing. She'd never heard anything as funny as that in her _life_, but she stopped when she caught the look on Todd's face. One glance, and she could tell that everything the girl had said was true, and Todd was terrified beyond belief.

"Butterfinger?" The mummy offered.

"HELL NO!" Todd screamed, whacking the candy bowl out of the offering hands and somewhere into the darkness beyond. "TELL ME HOW THE ***BLEEP CENSORED BECAUSE I'M PARANOID LIKE THAT BLEEP*** YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT! FLAT-CHESTED FREAK!"

Somewhere off into the blackness beyond the door frame, a small sob erupted into existence, and vampires wept to hear the heart-wrenching sound come from one of their kind, even if they had pink hair and weren't actually a vampire. It was still adorably sad, and the pure misery of it managed to stop time for a very small frame of- well, I'd say time, but it stopped, so let's just go with existence. As luck would have it, the candy bowl Todd knocked out of Maka's hands had flown across the room, and hit Crona on the nose.

Maka spun around at the sound, and her eyes alighting upon the pink-haired swordsman's bleeding nose, not to mention the sudden and urgent need for tissues, turned back and said, "You called me flat chested. You-"

It was at this that Blair sauntered in the door and exclaimed, "Heeey! It's the toad with the eggs! I thought I told him that egging people's houses isn't nyice, so why is back here again?" Maka froze. _Did she- _She thought. _Just say that this kid was the one who egged our place last year?_

And that was the straw that broke the miester's back. Turning back onto Todd, she practically screamed, "YOU CALLED ME A FLAT-CHEST, YOU EGGED MY APARTMENT, AND YOU HURT CRONA BUT YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO COME HERE AND INSULT ME WHEN I JUST OFFERED YOU CANDY?! GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR TOADY WITH YOU, VILE WORM OF CREATION THE FOUL AND ODIOUS SCENT OF WHICH PERMEATES THE AIR, BEFOULS MY NOSTRILS AND FAIR MAKES ME RETCH, LOATHSOME SCUM!" At that, Todd scrambled out of the stairwell, dragging Aidian behind him, and leaving Emma in his wake, beginning not to question just what went on in this city.

The area was silent for a moment, until it was broken by the specter at the piano saying, "Was that Shakespeare?"

"No," the mummy said in response, "That was me."

"Damn, Maka." The pianist said. "You actually insult people like that? I'd say it wasn't cool, but it worked."

"Um-" Emma said hesitantly, "I'm sorry about those two idiots, and I-" She was cut off once again by a shrill scream emanating from outside.

The mummy ran over to the window, and whatever she saw must have been pretty upsetting, because she gasped and exclaimed, "Crap!"

Emma had begun to turn and flee down the staircase, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving more than a few feet. "Stay here," the voice of the musician said. "It's too dangerous out there."

"B-but" Emma stammered, "My little brother! I can't just-"

It was the mummy who spoke this time. "Leave this to us. He'll be safe." And with that, the costumed teenagers flew past her and down the stairs, into the street below. Emma dashed over to the window; she wanted to at least _see_ what was going on! However, the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. A man- _no_, she thought, _a monster!_ was standing over her brother and his beloved role-model, claws dripping with freshly spilled blood, and getting it over the cowering kids as well. The teenagers were there too, two of them at least, but they were both holding lethal looking blades in their hands. A faint whisper of sound reached Emma's ears, and she strained to pick out the words from the muffled noise. "...shin...I'm...ake...our soul!" _What?_ Emma thought. Pressing her ear closer to the window-pane, she tried to hear what was said, but gave up and decided to watch what was happening.

***Seven seconds earlier***

The monster turned and laughed, and said, "A student of Death, hmm? Tonight's a night of chaos. I can do whatever I _want_ and two prissy little girls ain't gonna stop me. So run along and get some candy, kay?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Maka glared at the kishin, and with the amount of venom in her voice equal to the insult oozing from his, said, "If you expect to get away with eating innocent souls in Death city, you're dead wrong. Kishin, I'm going to take your soul! Crona, you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

It was all Emma could do to keep from falling out of the window. The mummy moved with practiced, but impossible ease through the air, swinging her scythe as if it was an extension of her body, and the vampire, well, their fighting style was, _bizarre._ Weird black blasts kept coming out of the blade they were carrying, and when the kid sliced their own wrist, well, was Emma _supposed_ to think they were sane? Heck, she ws beginning to question her own sanity when they almost had their head lopped off, but somehow, the monster's blade couldn't pierce their skin. And when it took damage from a blade that came _out of the guy's still-bleeding wrist,_ the mummy took the advantage to do well, _something_, and her scythe somehow doubled in size and began to glow with a weird blue light. From there, the monster didn't really stand a chance. The mummy spun around like a top and slashed it in two, and somehow, left only a small, crimson orb floating in midair.

She ran down the staircase, taking a two steps at a time, falling once and not caring when her knee started to bleed. Panting, she flew out of the door and screeched to a halt when her feet met the pavement. "What- just- happened?" she asked of the teenagers. And it seemed as if that was a question that none of them wanted to answer, because there was a slew of "er"s and "um"s, not to mention the awkward back-of-the-neck rubbing.

"Well," the mummy began, "how much did you see?"

"You killing that thing, the idiots passing out, and wait- when did he get here?" Emma said, pointing at Soul.

"Uh, well, ah, Soul! You handle this!"

"And one more thing," Emma continued, "where did you get those weapons, and where did they go?"

"Crap. Maka, should we tell her?"

Maka sighed and put her hand in her face. "We might as well. She'd figure it out eventually, I suppose.

Emma glared at the two. "What exactly would I figure out eventually? Hmmm?"

The partners glanced at each other, and there was a flash of light, temporarily blinding Emma. When her eyesight returned, what she saw made her mouth come crashing down. The arm of the pianist had turned into a blade. "Wh-what? Ho-how?" she stammered. "That shouldn't be possible! And- what about him, or her, that vampire? Where did they get their weapon?" A clock struck ten in the distance.

The mummy smiled, handed her the candy bowl, and tugged on a bandage, revealing emerald-green eyes. "Welcome to Death City, where people can turn into weapons, the people that wield them can see down to your very soul, cats can turn into people, weapons can live inside somebody's blood, and we report to Death himself. Happy Halloween, and get home. Trick-or-treating's over."

Emma nodded mutely, and began to wearily drag the two unconscious boys down the road, beginning the long journey home. At the end of the road, she stopped, turned, and said, "I won't tell anyone. And you might want to close your window, we could hear that creepy music five blocks away." And it was with that she left. The whole fiasco that the night had been would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life, but she had bigger problems. What would her mom say? Somehow, she didn't think it'd exactly be enjoyable.

_**Author's note: **_**Um… yeah. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of randomness just in time for Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve, or whatever you want to call it. Anyone who catches the Frankenstein reference I made- And **_**NO**_**, not to any of those film adaptations. I'm talking about the classic, nineteenth century literature written by Mary Shelley where NOTHING ABOUT ELECTRICITY BRINGING THE MONSTER TO LIFE WAS EVER MENTIONED and Frankenstein was a way to refer to Victor, or someone in his family instead of the monster, and the monster didn't kill that girl in the river, but actually saved her, not to mention that if you aren't my smaller sibling who has less emotional range than Ron Weasley, you end up feeling bad for the monster and not its idiot creator because of various reasons that if explained would probably just ruin the entire novel for you. READ IT. Um, so now that my ranting has ceased, what I was **_**going**_** to say before I so rudely interrupted myself was if anyone catches the Frankenstein reference I made, you get my respect (or some of it, at least) and a pumpkin chocolate-chip muffin to the head! And don't get all wimpy. The muffins aren't hard, and once you live through getting beaned with a pastry projectile, you get to eat it! Yay! And no, that insult was not Shakespeare. That actually was me, so use it whenever you want, just not to accidentally describe me, because that would be hurtful, rude, and rather demotivating. Sorry about any accidental double or triple letters, my "L" key tends to get stuck a lot. I don't own Hershey's, Butterfinger, Soul Eater, anything else I mentioned*, or the second volume of Harry Potter. Oh yeah, I don't own that copyright either. Though I really wish I did. Well, not the candy ones, but that would still be awesome. They call it fanfiction for a reason, don't sue me. Later!**

**SoulxMakaLover37**

***except the plot.**

**Postscript: I had to include that microscopic SoMa moment in there, just look at my username.**


End file.
